Secretos y aventuras a bordo de La Perla Negra
by xiqilla
Summary: Nuevo capítulo! Aventuras de Jack Sparrow, su tripulación y... una chica... podra resistirse a los encantos d nuestro capitan? Comienzan a aparecer viejos amigos...Dejen algun review xfa q c agradecen ...
1. Un encuentro un tanto extraño

_Muy buenas a todos los q os habéis animado a leer ste fanfic. Es el primero q escribo, simplemente para divertirme y cmprobar q tal se e da. Se lo dedico a todas esas fans de Jack Sparrow (que somos bastantes) y espero que lo disfruten todos._

_Porfa dejen reviews. Acepto de todo tipo, ayudan a mejorar. Muchas gracias!_

* * *

1.- Un encuentro un tanto extraño. 

Otra noche más sucedía en Tortuga. La luna llena iluminaba todo el Caribe, dando un toque personal a cada rincón. Ni una nube se avistaba en el cielo, hacía calor, un calor insoportable, pero eso no era excusa para estar de fiesta; sexo, drogas y alcohol circulaban esa noche.

- Mi capitán¿no sería mejor que dejase eso ya?

- Um… ¡no!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Brindemos!

- ¡Por la libertad y…esa chica de ahí!- una sonrisa picarona se dirigió a la dama.

- ¡Qué así sea!

Os podéis imaginar como aconteció la noche. Jack Sparrow, el capitán, acabó con la dama, de nombre Pauline, en su cama. Ni siquiera se enteró de nada debido a la borrachera de ron que cargaba sus espaldas. Pero seguramente sabréis mucho más de la vida de Jack Sparrow que yo. Sabréis de su barco "La Perla Negra" , en otro tiempo capitaneado por Barbossa y escoltado por "una tripulación de miserables" (según palabras de Jack). No cualquier tripulación, era una maldita, inmortal. Pero eso ya lo sabéis y lo que voy a narrar a continuación ocurrió después de ésta última noche acontecida en Tortuga, lo que no quiere decir que fuese la ultima del año…

La mañana amaneció soleada. El capitán Sparrow entreabrió los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar.

- Jack, piensa, piensa…¿qué sucedió? Si estoy en un sitio mullido pues…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase en su cabeza, cuando sintió un brazo que rodeaba su pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en una habitación, pequeña y acogedora, revestida de madera y con una lámpara… No había lámapara, una simple bombilla colgaba del techo. La estancia estaba iluminada con la luz del exterior, tamizada con una fina cortina blanca, que dejaba entrever las formas que fuera habían. Parecía un barco, debía de estar cerca del puerto… Entonces Jack recordó la mano al notar que se agarraba con más firmeza a él. Una bella dama, morena y de largas pestañas, dormía plácidamente a su lado. Jack no quiso castigar más a su cabeza y, en vez de intentar recordar, se hizo amigo de la lógica comprendiendo lo que había sucedido, sin vislumbrar detalles. Con suma delicadeza retiró el brazo de la muchacha y consiguió ponerse en pie. La resaca hizo que Jack casi se cayese al suelo del mareo. Se vistió, recogió sus efectos personales y se marchó dejando atrás otra chica que, seguramente lo odiaría el resto de su vida.

Jack salió con el paso apresurado y dando tumbos. En efecto, la casita estaba situada justo al lado del puerto. Un hombre empezó a gritar "¿Es a mí?" se preguntó Jack. Era Guibs que llegó corriendo a su lado corriendo y jadeando.

- Mi capitán, le estamos esperando para zarpar… Y ahora que estamos solos…¿qué tal la noche?

- …No recuerdo nada…

Jack se adelantó y se dirigió a su barco con ese paso que le distingue, mientras, Guibs no podía evitar encogerse de hombros ante la respuesta de su capitán y seguirle para zarpar.

Una vez a bordo, el capitán dejó a Ana María a cargo del timón y dio orden de elevar el ancla e izar las velas. Así, La Perla comenzó a mecerse, a introducirse en el infinito océano. Jack aprovechó para mirar la isla, que se iba haciendo más pequeña en cada segundo que pasaba. Una ráfaga de aire acarició su cara y empezaron a venirle a la mente recuerdos, muy dispersos, de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ése era él, un capitán, amante de la libertad, del ron, de las mujeres y de los botines, con todas sus variantes.

- ¡Capitán¡Mire lo que he encontrado escondido en la bodega!

Riley, uno de los más feroces miembros de la tripulación de Jack Sparrow, traía consigo una muchcha preciosa, joven, tez morena, pelo largo y ondulado, ojos oscuros y unos labios firmes y rojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido algo desgastado y polvoriento, aunque en otro tiempo hubiese causado gran admiración por otras mujeres, ahora no se distinguían muy bien los bordados ni el estampado. Riley la amenazaba con un puñal en la espalda y ella no se movía. Se fijó en el capitán, tenía algo…

- ¡Vos señorita¿Qué haciais metida en la bodega de este barco?

Toda la tripulación tenía la vista puesta en la joven. Algunos aprovechaban para desnudarla con la mirada y otros pensaban que era una ladrona con un futuro poco prometedor…

- Si revisaseis más a menudo la bodega de este barco, como bien la llamáis- se aventuró a decir- os habríais dado cuenta de que llevo haciedo de polizón hará cosa de un mes, desde que partiérais de Port Royal.

- ¿Y que se supone que hace una estupenda dama como vos subida a bordo de un barco lleno de piratas?- volvió a preguntar Jack

- Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire marino. La vida en Port Royal resulta bastante aburrida si no viene nadie a… saquearla.

La respuesta hizo que la tripulación la mirase con puro asombro. ¿Una dama había subido a un barco de piratas a…divertirse?

- Vamos¡ella es pirata!-reprochó la joven señalando a Ana María.

- ¿Me permitís preguntaros algo más?-volvió a hablar el capitán.

- ¿Es qué estoy en posición de negociar?-la joven echó una vistada al puñal que Riley sujetaba con firmeza en su espalda.

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír e hizo un gesto al marinero para que retirase el puñal, lo que hizo con muy mala gana. El resto de la tripulación se mantenía en silencio.

- Gracias, capitán.

- De nada. Ahora bien¿a qué grupo social pertenecéis en Port Royal..emm…?

- Podéis llamarme Myre

- …Myre?- terminó la frase Jack

- Yo soy de la realeza, o por lo menos he vivido toda la vida así. Soy prima de la hija del gobernador.

- ¿Elizabeth Swann?

- ¿Conocéis a Elizabeth?

- ¡Silencio! El que pregunta soy yo.

Parte de la tripulación no había podido permanecer inmutada al oír aquello. La mayoría había conocido a Elizabeth en una de las aventuras más peligrosas en la que consiguieron recuperar "La Perla". Ahora todos vigilaban los movimientos de su capitán en aquel diálogo con una chica un tanto…aventurera. ¿Les estaría tomando el pelo?

- Dime, Myre…¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Swan?

- Uh¿Señorita decís? Por poco tiempo, me temo. Todos están alborotados con la boda. ¡Will Turner y Elizabeth! Porque si conocéis a mi prima, conoceréis a Will Turner, me aventuro a decir.

Un tono de aprobación se movió por todo el barco. Empezaban a creer las palabras de la chica.

- Creo que vos no sois el único en conocerle…¿Puedo saber vuestro nombre?

- CAPITÁN Jack Sparrow…

- Encantada CAPITÁN…Esperad¿el capitán Jack Sparrow¡Mi prima me ha contado todas las aventuras! Parece ser que sois un poco impredecible… Me gustó la parte de la isla…

No había duda, era prima o, por lo menos, conocía a Elizabeth y bastante bien por lo que parecía.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella capitán?-se impacientó Riley

- ¡Dejadla a bordo!

- No, no, no capitán- reprochó Guibs- es de mal fario llevar una mujer a bordo y más aún si son dos.

Guibs miró a Ana María, que hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Myre esperaba, paciente.

- ¡Se quedará!-sentenció Jack

- Espero que sepáis lo que hacéis, mi señor.

Myre había comenzado a moverse por la cubierta del barco y se asomó por la barandilla. El agua, de un azul brillante, rompía contra el barco haciendo que se balancease. Myre sonrió.

- ¡Todos a vuestros puestos!-ordenó Jack

Una vez hubo vigilado el trabajo de sus marineros, Jack se acercó a Myre.

- Espero que no nos traigas muchos problemas… Por cierto…¿sabes cocinar?

Myre rió con gracia, a lo que el capitán respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sí, mi capitán.

Se levantó y bajó a la cocina. Se había aprendido el camino en el tiempo que había estado escondida. Jack se quedó mirando el mar y pensó en la chica. Era un tanto extraña para ser de la nobleza. Hasta Elizabeth resultaba un poco "pija" en algunas ocasiones, aunque hasta entonces era la chica más valiente que había conocido. Pero sólo hasta entonces…

* * *

_¿Qué tal:-)_


	2. La vida en un barco pirata

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Spero que les guste eh? Dejen reviews xfa! (Muxas gracias a los q ya lo han hecho)_

* * *

2.- La vida en un barco pirata 

Los días transcurrían tranquilos a bordo de "La Perla". Jack Sparrow y su tripulación navegaban rumbo a…nadie lo sabía. Nadie excepto Jack. Para ellos era una aventura más de la que saldrían, muy probablemente, bien recompensados.

Myre estaba atenta a los movimientos de todos los tripulantes. Observaba el manejo del timón, de las velas e incluso la forma de dar órdenes del capitán. No era la primera vez que viajaba en un barco, pero había visto menos compenetración a la hora de su manejo. Estos marineros disfrutaban con ello.

- Preciosa, ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer por la borda

- Riley, ten cuidado no acabes cayéndote tú primero…

Riley, era el más antipático de todos los que viajaban en el barco. No se fiaba de ella y quizás habría razones para hacerlo, pero sólo quizás…

* * *

- Será necesario que la joven aprenda el manejo de la espada- dijo Jack una mañana- Guibs, tu te encargarás de ello. 

- ¿Yo, señor?

- …Sí.

- Será un placer

Aunque no fuese eso lo que pensaba en aquel momento, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer órdenes. Bajaron a la bodega, dio una espada a la muchacha y comenzó a enseñarla, o eso se suponía.

- ¡Cómo pesa esto!-dijo Myre nada más tener la espada en sus manos

- ¿Nunca has cogido una espada?

- Creo que es evidente

- Intenta defenderte.

No hizo falta que Guibs se moviese mucho para que, en un momento la chica estuviese en el suelo y…desarmada.

- Esto no me gusta nada.

- No fue decisión nuestra que entrárais a este barco, señorita. Ahora os tendréis que atener a las consecuencias.

Hasta la hora de comer estuvieron practicando, sin ningún progreso. Guibs acabó tan desquiciado que se le notaba hasta en la mirada. Jack le pidió que le contase qué tal había ido. Guibs intentó quitarse su nueva tarea de encima pero lo único que consiguió fue una respuesta firme:

- Sigue entrenándola

Era lo peor que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió aquel día y seguramente todos habrían acabado muertos si no hubiese sido por… bueno, ahí está la gracia. Contaré la historia desde el principio… 

Un nuevo día comenzaba en "La Perla". El sol hacía su aparición en el horizonte. Dibujaba formas fantasmagóricas de colores rojizos sobre el agua. A Myre era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

- Tenemos que ir a entrenar- le dijo Guibs

Ésto la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se arregló los ropajes, prestados por Ana María y siguió a su maestro. Mentiría si digo que no lo hizo de mala gana. Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento. Odiaba eso, odiaba tener que estar aprendiendo cuando ella…

- ¡Todos los hombres a cubierta!-una voz lejana retumbó en el barco

- Y ahora…¿qué pasa?- pronunció sorprendido Guibs.

El sonido de un cañón se oyó en el exterior.

- Muchacha, será mejor que os quedéis aquí. Yo subiré a cubierta. ¡No hagáis nada¿Entendéis?

La muchacha asintió. Una vez que Guibs se hubo marchado intentó buscar un boquete donde observar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba tranquila, siempre lo estaba. Una serie de ruidos sucedieron en cubierta. "Habrán abordado el barco" pensó. Y así era. La tripulación de "La Perla" no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y dejarse conducir por los hombres de aquel barco desconocido. "Dread" es lo que pudo leer la joven en el casco de la embarcación. Tenían que ser piratas. Fue entonces cuando decidió que no podía quedarse allí. Tenía que hacer algo.

Sigilosamente, se deslizó a través de los camarotes buscando algo que empuñar. Consiguió una espada un poco oxidada, pero bien afilada. Tranquilamente salió a cubierta y observó lo que en el otro barco sucedía. Los piratas habían colocado una pasarela para poder trasladar la tripulación de "La Perla" hasta el "Dread". Los habían atado a un mástil y un hombre (por el enorme sombreo debía de ser el capitán) amenazaba con una gran espada. Una chica de la edad de Myre lo imitaba. Se parecían bastante ¿Sería su hija? Myre reconoció su cara. La había visto antes… Se fijó en el colgante que llevaba. Su nombre pasó por la cabeza ¿Lauryen? Así creía que se llamaba.

Con paso firme atravesó la pasarela y desembarcó en el barco enemigo. Todos pusieron su vista en ella y en la espada oxidada que sostenía. Algunos rieron.

- ¿Quién sois vos?-preguntó el capitán

- Mi nombre es Myre capitán…

- Joel, capitán Joel. ¿A qué habéis venido?

- A negociar.

La tripulación de "La Perla" no daba crédito. Pero su asombro contrastaba enormemente con la carcajada burlona del enemigo.

- Y…¿qué vamos a negociar?

- ¿Es su hija?- señaló a la chica del colgante.

- Sí, jaja, es una de las mejores mujeres manejando la espada.

- Me encanta su colgnte. Yo lucho con ella. Si venzo, la tripulación quedará libre y… el colgante será mío.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja¿Estáis segura? Y si no ¿qué?

- Esas condiciones las dejo en vuestra mano.

- Está bien, tus…amigos serán nuestros prisioneros y tú morirás en un intento fallido de salvarlos.

- Trato hecho. Pero no hablemos de intentos fallidos, todavía no he comenzado…

Myre parecía muy segura de sí misma pero la tripulación no se sentía igual. Alguien que no había manejado la espada en su vida iba a luchar por su libertad. Myre se dio cuenta y mientras se acercaba a la que pensaba que se llamaba Lauryen pronunció las siguientes palabras.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de mí y esto debería haber esperado un poco más…Pero aquí estoy-apuntó a Guibs con la espada- sinceramente, vuestras clases son patéticas.

Ya se habían quedado sin habla. Riley lo había dicho muchas veces pero nunca llegaron a pensar que pudiese pertenecer a otra banda de piratas. Nunca, parecía tan débil, tan indefensa… Todo era un montaje. La tripulación del "Dread" estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

_Tanananámmmmm... continuará..._


	3. Secretos

3.- Secretos 

¿Alguna vez habéis oído la frase "Las cosas no son lo que parecen"? Me imagino que sí. Y éso es lo que pensaban los tripulantes de "La Perla". Pensaban en que habían sido tontos, ingenuos. Hasta a Ana María se le pasó por la cabeza que nunca había que confiar demasiado en una mujer. Son, muchas veces, impredecibles: algunas veces dulces como la miel, otras ariscas como un gato receloso y…en ocasiones eran eldiablo en persona, pero nunca se sabe para quién.

- ¡Tú¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida!- dijo Ana María.

Los marineros del "Dread" no supieron como interpretar aquel comentario. Todos tenían la vista puesta en Myre, que amenazaba a Guibs con su espada oxidada. En ese momento de confusión, ella atacó… pero no a Guibs. A la chica, a la hija del capitán con el que había hecho el trato. Con agilidad y maestría comenzo a manejar la espada, en completa armonía con ella. Hasta sus movimientos resultaban elegantes. La que parecía que se había quedado atrás era Lauryen, que no esperaba aquel repentino ataque. Todos miraban como las dos muchachas se batían en una pelea entre la vida y la muerte.

"Nada es lo que parece" y hay que dejarlo desarrollar hasta el final. Ahora los tripulantes de "La Perla" no podían dejar de pensar como una muchacha había aprendido a manejar en poco tiempo la espada. A no ser…pensó Jack, que ya supiese manejarla. Un gritó sacó al capitán y sus seguidores de su absorciones y pensamientos. Joel, al ver aquella muchacha tan…capaz, había roto su trato y había mandado a los hombres de su tripulación liquidarla.

- Estáis rompiendo el trato capitán Joel…-advirtió Myre

Una risa malévola nació en su garganta y murió, mezclada con la adrenalina del aire y el aroma del océano.

- Somos piratas, Myre-y volvió a reír.

Pero Myre no se rindió. Siguió luchando con Lauryen y cinco hombres más. Ya no sabía cómo actuar. En un intento por defenderse perdió su espada. Actuó con rapidez y se escurrió por debajo de las piernas de uno de los hombres de Joel. Dio una voltereta en el suelo, recuperó su espada y miró donde estaba Jack. Éste comprendió con rapidez y se apartó de Guibs, situado a su lado. Así la chica pudo sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un puñal, que lanzó y, con asombrosa puntería, cortó la cuerda que mantenía atrapada a la tripulación. Todos sacaron sus armas y Myre se vio liberada, ya que los cinco hombres que la atacaban no tuvieron más remedio que luchar con la tripulación de "La Perla".

- No está mal- rió Lauryen

- No, está muy bien dado que tú, has necesitado ayuda para poder pelear conmigo. ¿No te parece vergonzoso?

La rabia inundó a Lauryen quién fue a atacar a Myre, pero ella se apartó con rapidez. Lauryen resbaló, cayó de espaldas y se clavó una estaca de hierro que sobresalía del suelo. Un gritó salió de su garganta y todos miraron al lugar para seguir peleando con su contincante. Myre arrebató el colgante de su cuello.

- No es tuyo…-fue lo que consiguió pronunciar Lauryen

- Soy pirata, además Lauryen¿ha sido tuyo alguna vez?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Sé muchas cosas de ti.

Considerándolo oportuno, Myre levantó la manga de su camisa, dejando a la vista un hermoso tatuaje que Lauryen reconoció.

- Siempre supe que volvería a verte…eres una hija d…- y en ese momento expiró.

La cubierta estaba llena de sangre, no solo por la de Lauryen sino por el resto de marineros que habían caído o se encontraban heridos. Myre se acercó a donde se encontraban Jack y Joel batiéndose. Se situó detrás de éste último, le puso la espada en la espalda y le susurró una palabras al oído.

Nadie sabe con claridad lo que le dijo pero pareció percatarse de la situación. Se dio cuenta de que su hija había muerto, que la mayoría de sus tripulantes estaban muertos o heridos y de que la mejor opción era rendirse. Y así fue. Su espada cayó al suelo y con ella, las que empuñaban sus hombres. Nadie se explica muy bien cómo fue posible que aquella contienda acabase bien para "La Perla". Nadie sabe qué sucedió para que pudiesen llevarse el cargamento del "Dread". Ni siquiera por qué dejaron con vida a los piratas que los habían atacado y que todavía vivían. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, todos estaban absortos, asombrados y alegres por no haber caído, aún sin poderse explica bien lo que había sucedido en realidad (hechos que se darían a conocer más adelante). El único que tenía un par de cosas claras era Jack. Una era que su tripulación había sobrevivido y otra que se estaba empezando a sentir atraído por aquella guapa y valiente muchacha.


	4. Delatada

4.- Delatada. 

Fue un día extraño en el barco. Sparrow dirigía el timón sin prestar demasiada atención a su trabajo. Automáticamente movía su cabeza de la brújula al timón y del timón a la brújula. Ni él mismo sabía donde acabaría. Solo le gustaba navegar, navegar y sentir el aire en la cara. Llegar a tierra, emborracharse y pasar la noche en compañía. Así era feliz.

El resto de la tripulación deambulaba por el barco, realizaban su trabajo intentando comprender por qué aquella mujer les había salvado. Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no lograban entender, ordenar, todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

En cubierta, apoyada en la baranda, Myre observaba cómo el sol desaparecía en el horizonte en una maravillosa ceremonia. Escuchaba el sonido del mar. Pronto no quedaría rastro de luz y todos degustarían la cena que ella con sus manos había preparado. La luna brilló con fuerza en el cielo y las estrellas dibujaron un fino dibujo punteado, como el de un niño, hacía falta imaginación para entenderlo. Observó a Jack, todavía manejaba el timón, eran los únicos que se encontraban allí arriba. La chica navegó unos instantes por la mirada de aquel pirata. "Ojalá esos ojos me mirasen solo a mí" y ella misma se sorprendió de su pensamiento.

- Myre¿la cena está preparada?-jack la sorprendió por detrás unos minutos más tarde.

- Así es, capitán.

- Bien, tengo hambre.

Juntos bajaron al comedor. Una estancia acomodada con mesas y bancos de madera. Una lámpara alumbraba toda la habitación. El resto de la tripulación estaba ya sentada, esperando que su capitán se sentase a la mesa.

- ¡A comer!- anunció Jack

Todos comenzaron a incar los dientes en aquella sabrosa comida. Ni una palabra salía de sus bocas. No era normal. La comidas estaban llenas de gracia, chistes y risas. Myre entendió lo que pasaba. Carraspeó. Todos los presentes la miraron, no sabían cómo hacerlo ni que pensar. Así que ella rompió el hielo.

- Seguro que antes de que os hagáis ideas falsas sobre lo que ha pasado, os gustaría conocer mi historia- dijo con voz segura, aunque no lo estaba.

Siguieron mirándola fijamente. Ya no hacían caso de lo que estaban comiendo. Myre tomó eso como un sí, suspiró y comenzó su relato.

- Es un poco complicado contar todo esto, intantaré que sea breve y claro. Yo nací en Tortuga. En una familia de piratas. Ellos fueron los que me enseñaron a manejar la espada y a tener conocimiento de todo lo que se cuece entre piratas. Decían que era una niña rara. No lo reprocho. Muy pocas, por no decir ninguna, habían sido criadas como yo; desde pequeña con un arma en la mano. Las piratas que existían aprendían de su propia experiencia ya que todos sabemos las habladurías que dicen que es de mal afario llevar una mujer a bordo. Todas ellas lo hacían por amor a la vida pirata, al contrabando, al saqueo, pero yo no. A mí me lo habían transmitido desde que tuve la capacidad de andar.

Myre hizo una pausa, todos la miraban mientras seguían comiendo la carne preparada. Ella cogió una patata, se la comió despacio, bebió un poco de vino y continuó.

- Me gustaba mi vida. No era como las demás y me alagaba por ello. No obstante tenía una amiga, Diana, que se obsesionó por conocer todo lo que yo aprendía y se lo fui transmitiendo. Me apoyó en todo momento…

Jack había hecho una pausa en su mente ¿Diana? La conocía, solía estar en la taberna y…era muy guapa. Ya se había encargado de hacerla sentir hermosa, aunque sólo por una noche. Siguió escuchando.

- …y así yo era feliz. Aprendiendo y con mi amiga, hasta que un día mi padre quiso que nos hiciésemos a la mar. Tendría unos 13 años. Reunió una tripulación y cumplió su deseo. Yo estaba contenta ¡iba a navegar! Pero no sabía los peligros que entrañaba lo que parece un apacible viaje por el océano. Un barco con la bandera inglesa quiso que toda mi vida se fuese al infierno. Fue horroroso. Mi madre ya no vivía y los ingleses me arrebataron a mi padre, además de matar a la mayor parte de la tripulación allí mismo. El resto fueron ahorcados y unos pocos consiguieron escapar. Yo fui llevada a Port Royal donde me volvieron a criar. Me hicieron pasar por la prima de Elizabeth, a la cual ya conocéis, además de enseñarme la vida en la nobleza. Detestaba aquello. Lo odiaba con fuerzas pero cuando me rebelaba me recordaban la horca y decidí callarme. Hasta que…apareció Jack.

Lo miró tiernamente y él le devolvió una sonrisa de compasión. Ambos sintieron un calor en su interior al cruzar sus miradas. Myre ya había sentido eso hacía mucho tiempo y prefirió seguir antes que perdiese el control de sí misma. Jack, por su parte, retiró la mirada para beber un poco de su copa de ron.

- Yo estaba furiosa y Port Royal era una fiesta. Norrington iba a ser Comodoro Norrington. Menudo asco me daba. Aproveché y me deslicé por la multitud. Nadie me echaría de menos. Y entonces fue cuando le vi. Pensé que tenía pinta de pirata y consolidé mi pensamiento cuando le vi coger la bolsa donde guardaba los chelines el cobrador del muelle. Así que lo seguí. Vi todo lo que pasó, Elizabeth se cayó, Jack la salvó, lo descubrieron, intentó huir y… por lo que me contaron lo metieron en la cárcel. Aquella noche fue la más movida en ese lugar que detestaba tanto. Un barco lleno de piratas atacó la ciudad, llevándose a mi prima. Hubo mucho revuelo.Cuando regresó me contó todo lo que había sucedido. Debo admitir que sentí envidia por lo que ella había vivido. Unos días siendo pirata.Viviendo lo que yo deseaba tanto vivir. Decidí que me escaparía esa misma noche, buscando un agujero por el que escaparde esa asquerosa aldea. Vi este barco anclado en una pequeña bahía y decidí introducirme en él. Cuando estaba a pocos metros fui capaz de reconocerlo y casi doy media vuelta. Sin embargo, reuní fuerzas y... bueno, el resto ya lo sabéis.

Así fue como los marineros, aquella noche de luna llena conocieron la historia de Myre. Todos la miraban absortos. ¿Asombro, compasión, perplejidad…? Es extraño la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que se pueden reflejar en un determinado momento. Myre miró la mesa. No quedaba casi rastro de comida así que no dudó en coger un trozo de pan sobrante y un poco de carne requemada que remojó en el aceite que había en el plato. Nadie profirió un sonido, no sabían que decir. Jack se levantó con poca cautela, asustando a Guibs que se encontraba a su lado. Subió a cubierta donde quitó el rumbo fijo al timón y lo giró completamente, cambiando el rumbo. Guibs había subido y se encontraba detrás suyo.

- ¿Qué hacéis capitán?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Cambiar el rumbo

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora si se puede saber?

- ¡Tortuga!


	5. Almas encontradas

_Wenas a todos! Aquí sigue otro capítulo de esta historia jiji... ¿Qué decir? La tarde que escribí esto estaba inspirada y weno, por lo menos espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, que esa es la principal razón x la que escribo. Muxas gracias a todos los q m animan a seguir escribiendo con sus reviews xq la verdad es q ayudan muchísimo. Un beso!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Almas encontradas.**

El mar bailaba y lograba que el barco bailase con él. Perfecta era la complicidad que existía entre ellos. Las olas hacían cosquillas al casco, lo que permitía que se deslizase con suma facilidad. Y el barco navegaba seguro de sí mismo. El viento, otro amante de La Perla, no dejaba de rozar sus velas, agitándolas, meciéndolas. Las condiciones climáticas hacían que el barco avanzase a un ritmo constante y perfecto. Jack era el amante preferido de La Perla y conseguía que se meciese con el viento y con el agua. Cuando el ferviente capitán ponía sus fuertes manos al timón, conseguía que viento, agua salada, barco y capitán se hiciesen uno solo. El sol parecía alimentar esa pasión en aquella templada tarde. Regaba sus rayos por toda la cubierta, las velas y el mar. Sobre las tranquilas aguas lograba dibujar un camino tembloroso que La Perla recorría segura. Un camino teñido de rojo por los mágicos rayos del sol. Atardecía. El astro desaparecería por el horizonte en menos de una hora, dejando que la luna se divirtiese creando sombras fantasmagóricas en cada rincón. Dejando que fuese ella la que siguiese alimentando la pasión del capitán al timón.

Myre se encontraba sentada en la proa. Dejaba que el viento la acariciase y despeinase su cabello. Llevaba puesta una blusa que le habían prestado. Le quedaba un poco grande y el viento conseguía introducirse por su escote y abrírsela. Ella respondía a este juego con una sonrisa y llevándose una de sus delicadas manos al pecho, de manera que nada mostrase. En ese momento el alma de Myre no estaba allí. Deseaba el mar, el olor a sal, navegar, el sol que calentaba su piel, el viento que jugaba con ella. Todo lo quería y se fundía con ello, al igual que Jack. Sus almas debieron rozarse mientras jugaban en el aire o mientras ayudaban al sol a colorear el agua. Debieron rozarse porque en el instante en el que el sol desapareció, volvieron a la realidad y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ya lo habían hecho otras veces pero en aquella ocasión ambos entendían a la perfección lo que habían experimentado. Sonrieron en complicidad. Sus almas siguieron caminos dispares y ambos volvieron a fundirse en aquel paisaje digno de la tranquilidad, ahora bañado con luz de plata.

El frío de la noche hizo que Myre se viese obligada a despedirse de todo aquello. Echó un vistazo a toda la cubierta del barco. Se encontraba a solas con Jack. Un extraño calor la alimentó desde el vientre y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Cuando la abandonó volvió a sentir el viento helado en la cara y decidió bajar a su camarote para después reunirse con el resto de la tripulación. Cuando iba a bandonar la cubierta una cálida voz la llamó.

-Myre, ven aquí un momento- dijo.

La chica supuso que debía ser Jack, puesto que allí no había nadie más. La misma sensación de calor volvió a recorrerla y esta vez se transformó en unos latidos que retumbaban en su pecho con rapidez. Conocía perfectamente lo que le ocurría y por eso no se asustó ni se sintió confundida. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de responder apresuradamente.

-¿Si, capitán?- consiguió articular.

-Acércate, quiero mostrarte algo.

La desconfianza de Myre venció al enamoramiento que sentía por su capitán y no pudo más que quedarse quieta donde se encontraba. Jack la buscó con la mirada y sonrió. Le encantaba que quisiese mantener las distancias. Hacía tiempo que él deseaba tocar su piel tostada, revolverse en su pelo ondulado, perderse en su mirada, acariciar sus labios con los suyos, enseñarla a navegar con él… Empezaría por esto último, ya que era el objetivo que tenía más posibilidades de ver cumplido en aquel instante. Tendría que ir poco a poco, acostumbrarla a su presencia, a su tacto. Cualquiera de las otras tentaciones, que alimentaban sus fantasías de pirata, realizadas sin cuidado, se hubiesen llevado un tortazo bien merecido. La paciencia era algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. "El tiempo enseña a ser paciente con él", solía pensar.

-Ven, querida. He notado como te gusta estar aquí. Te gusta sentir el viento, el mar, el barco firme bajo tus pies…¿No te gustaría sentir también la fina madera del timón bajo tus dedos?

Era una propuesta tentadora…

-Claro, que si me equivoco y he juzgado mal tus continuos paseos por la cubierta y tus largos ratos sentada en la proa… Puedes bajar abajo y dejarme solo con el mar, el viento y mi barco- dijo con reticencia Jack.

El efecto que Jack quería que causasen aquellas últimas palabras fue el deseado. Por una parte, Myre se sentiría elogiada al notar que alguien se había fijado en ella. Por otra, no pensaba dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, con la que tanto había soñado. No solo se trataba de manejar el timón, sino de manejar el timón con Jack muy cerca. Ese pensamiento conseguía excitarla. Claro que él nunca pensó que la chica tuviese esos deseos… con él. Tampoco pensó que otra de sus tentaciones podría verse cumplida aquella noche. Aún así, en aquel instante ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir o mejor, lo que Jack esperaba que ocurriese. Myre vaciló y acabó echando a andar hasta donde el se encontraba. Le miró a los ojos y creyó derretirse. Él seguía con sus manos apoyadas en el timón. En un gesto rápido, agarró a la chica y la colocó delante suya. Agarró sus manos, dulcemente suaves a su tacto y las colocó en el timón. Sin despegar las suyas de las de ella fueron dirigiendo el barco al compás del viento… Llevaban un rato así, cuando él rompió el silencio de la noche.

-No lo haces tan mal…- le susurró al oído.

-Sería mejor si mi maestro dejase que fuese yo la única que manejase el barco. Cuatro manos al timón son demasiadas- replicó Myre con ironía.

Ella había notado como su tacto y sus palabras a su oído la iban consumiendo. Su intención había sido alejar a aquel hombre de ella. No quería arrepentirse de hacer algo que no quería hacer…"Qué tontería" pensó después, precisamente lo que quiero que pase es lo que no debería pasar. "Debería haberme callado la boca", siguió pensando la chica mientras se enfadaba consigo misma. Sin embargo, no sabía como iba a responder el capitán. Jack no esperaba aquella descortés respuesta pero un pensamiento cruzó volando su mente, como un rápido pajarillo aletea en la madrugada.

-Como gustes…- volvió a susurrar

Cuando acabó de pronunciar la última palabra acercó sus labios al cuello de ella, sin ni siquiera rozarlo. Ella sintió su respiración y le temblaron las manos en una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, él lo notó y sonrió. Sonrisa que no percibió ella. En ese momento, sus manos se separaron con delicadeza de las de su aprendiz para seguir recorriendo su cuerpo. Recorrió sus brazos hasta los hombros y continuó con un suave y ligero descenso, abarcando parte de su espalda y sus curvas. Recorrió su cintura y se quedó anclado en sus caderas. Ella no había podido resistir el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Sus manos intentaban aferrarse con fuerza al timón para intentar aparentar indiferencia y seguridad. No obstante, una idea surcó su mente. Soltó el timón y se giró en una media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su capitán. Sorprendido, él había soltado sus manos de las caderas de ella pero no tardaron mucho en regresar porque fue la chica las que las volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos se cruzaron y mantuvieron una guerra de miradas durante un largo espacio de tiempo. Tal y como esperaba Myre, el viento volvió a jugar con su camisa, al igual que lo había echo aquella tarde. Jack no pudo evitar desviar su mirada y fue en aquel momento de debilidad cuando ella se lanzó a sus labios. Ambos se dejaron llevar. Jack dejó las manos donde las tenía y ella comenzó a subir por su pecho y a anclarse en su cuello, para continuar descendiendo por su espalda. Myre no era precisamente una chica sin experiencia. Largos minutos estuvieron jugando. Jack pudo acariciar sus labios con los suyos y jugar con su lengua. Una batalla que no acababa. Una batalla lenta y gustosa que conseguía que el ritmo de su respiración se agitase y los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen. En un segundo, él abandonó su boca para bajar en descenso hacia su cuello, donde posó sus labios, su lengua, su saliva… y pudo captar su olor a sal marina. Abandonó la cintura de su chica para subir a su cadera y volvió a besar su boca. Llevado por el instinto intentó tocar sus pechos, a lo que ella respondió con un rápido movimiento para que no lo hiciese. Aún así, siguió besándole durante mucho rato, hasta que se separó de él. Jack volvió a intentar besarla y, sin embargo, ella le volvió la cara. Jack mostró su desconcierto y alcanzó a emitir una ligera sonrisa, pensando que el pudor se había adueñado de ella.

-Querida, no te tienes que arrepentir de nada… Es normal que en un barco, solos en la cubierta, la luz de la luna y las estrellas… es un paraje romántico¿no crees?- dijo Jack con cierta ironía.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada y… coincido contigo en que este lugar en romántico… Y ese morbo de que la tripulación nos pueda descubrir aquí arriba también es especial¿no crees?- rebatió Myre con la misma ironía.

El silencio selló los labios de Jack, que intentó permanecer tranquilo, aunque veía que a situación se le empezaba a escapar de las manos.

-Entonces…- habló con picardía- no solo te gusta el mar, el viento y las velas que ondean al viento… Ahora también quieres jugar con el capitán.

Myre sonrió con malicia.

-Creía que eso era lo que quería usted hacer conmigo, capitán.

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino para llegar a su camarote. Se había dado cuenta de lo que Jack quería realmente y no pensaba dejarle ganar. Así fue como la idea de dejar a Jack caliente, en la fría cubierta se forjó en su mente. Ella la llevó a cabo con sobresaliente. El capitán no alcanzaba a entender lo que había ocurrido. Ninguna mujer, ninguna chica, se le había resistido de esa manera antes. Se dio cuenta que con los besos había olvidado de marcar el rumbo del barco. Se había desviado un poco. Mientras lo corregía, no paraba de pensar en qué había echo mal. La idea de que una mujer conociese perfectamente sus intenciones le atemorizó. Pero eso era imposible, estaba desvariando. Su furia comenzó a crecer y le echó la culpa a su aprendiz. Por tener esa piel, por tener ese pelo juguetón, esa mirada, esas curvas que invitaban a pasear por ellas… Como podía una mujer haberle echo aquello cuando él lo único que quería era… cuando lo único que quería era… aprovecharse de su debilidad… La teoría de que la chica conocía sus intenciones se manifestó con más fuerza. En realidad, ella había echo lo que pensaba hacer él y esa idea consiguió hacerle enfadar… ¿Cómo se atrevía una mujer, UNA MUJER, a hacerle aquellas cosas a un hombre? Lo que no sabía Jack es que aún le quedaban muchas cosas que aprender con esa muchacha.

* * *

_Cualquier opinión es aceptada en un review... ¿soy mu pesada? jjejeje ;) gracias_


	6. Diario de una noble pirata

**Chapter 6: Diario de una noble pirata.**

_Mi nombre es Myre. Son las primeras palabras que escribo sobre este trozo de pergamino en blanco que tanto he ansiado conseguir. No se trata de un simple capricho. La tinta de la pluma blanca con que escribo se encargará de recrear mi vida perdida. La vida que creen que he olvidado. El pergamino la guardará con un silencio absoluto, como si de un secreto se tratase. Yo seré la única en introducirme en el papel para hablarme y escucharme a mí misma, lo que necesito con severa urgencia. Ordenar mi vida…escribiéndola. Quizá sea el único modo de ver las cosas con algo de optimismo o, por el contrario, ver una maldición en cada letra y cada punto. _

_Llevo mucho tiempo perdida por estos lugares. No se trata que no sepa dónde estoy. Es algo más profundo. Soy consciente del lugar, pero no soy capaz de encontrarme en el. Seis años han pasado desde mi llegada al pequeño puerto de Port Royal. Una localidad poblada por la aristocracia, llena de dinero que ciega hasta el más inteligente. Les ciega…son murciélagos perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche de una cueva sin salida. Solo saben ver lo que quieren ver y luchan desesperadamente contra lo que les impide verlo. Seis años llevo aquí y me he acabado acostumbrando a la vida tranquila. Por lo menos, intento disimular que lo he conseguido. Así he acabado hablando con un lenguaje barroco, lleno de adornos y finas puntillas, como sus vestidos, como todo lo que rodea su vida. La sencillez no está bien vista, según lo que he aprendido. Ahora ya soy capaz de componer sencillos versos y melodramáticas canciones. Nunca les he puesto música, eso no es lo mío. Tengo un oído sumamente desastroso que se contrarresta con la facilidad con que las palabras brotan de mi alma. Escribir y perderme en mi escritura. Es lo único que agradezco haber aprendido. La libertad de escribir es lo único que me libera, además del relajante sonido de las olas y el olor a sal marina. Sin embargo, ahora intentaré ir al grano. Contaré mi historia por orden, aunque con sumo detalle. Me ha costado estos seis años descubrir toda la verdad…_

_El día que zarpé con mi padre de Tortuga yo era la persona más feliz del mundo. Recuerdo el sol saliendo a través del mar, intentando escapar de él. Yo me despedía de Diana, mi mejor amiga. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, diciendo que me iba a echar de menos, que me cuidase, que disfrutase, que le contase todo con detalle a mi regreso… Lo que con más gracia recuerdo fue el momento en el que Tomm pasó por su lado. Ella lo agarró y el chico se asustó. "¡Cuídala, no permitas que le pase nada!" dijo gritando con ansia. Él rió como siempre solía hacer, "Creo que el único problema que va a tener Myre voy a ser yo". Diana lo miró perpleja. "¡No pienso separarme de ella ni un solo segundo!" fue la respuesta de Tomm al ver su cara. Diana se liberó en ese momento de una presión invisible que se registró en forma de suspiro. Los tres nos reímos. _

_Tomm era el chico más guapo de Tortuga, el más listo, el más atento… Lo amaba. Llevábamos saliendo un par de meses pero mi padre lo invitó a navegar, consciente del peligro que dos enamorados en un barco podían desencadenar. Sin embargo, confiaba en mí tanto como en su instinto y me quería más que a él mismo. Sabía que yo era prudente y él también, por lo que no le importó realizar semejante acción. Lo que no pudo evitar fueron los besos desenfrenados en la bodega del Galeon, su barco. Tampoco pudo evitar que hiciésemos cosas aún más profundas, de las que él no se enteró. Creo que nunca pensó que las hormonas pudiesen más que mi ordenada mente y mi razón. Por suerte, nunca quedé embarazada, por lo que él siguió confiando en mí como siempre lo había hecho. Todo era perfecto hasta que la absoluta perfección se rompió._

_Una mañana, un barco de la marina inglesa se acercó al nuestro. Los oficiales abordaron el Galeón bajo las órdenes de James Bohertad, un tipo despreciable, sucio y ruin. Mi padre nunca se esperó aquello. No navegábamos bajo ninguna bandera pirata ni había causado ningún estrago con el barco que llevábamos. Sin embargo, le buscaban a él. Me atrevo a pensar que era el dueño de una importante compañía de contrabando, pero es algo que no tengo muy seguro. Nunca me lo confesó. Ese día no había tabaco en las bodegas, nada sospechoso. Pero allí estaban ellos. Con sus trajes rimbombantes y sus fusiles bañados de plata. A punta de pistola, nos obligaron a subir a cada uno de nosotros a cubierta. Yo me mantenía fielmente agarrada de Tomm, que no me soltaba. Mi padre comenzó a hablar con James. No me llegaba el sonido y nunca aprendí a leer los labios. Lo único que sé es que de repente el oficial quitó el seguro a su arma y disparó a Rick, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Yo volví la vista hacia atrás, era la primera persona que veía morir, muerta a causa de un disparo… Tomm apretó con más fuerza y fui capaz de volver a mirar. Sin embargo, uno de esos hombres me agarró de mí y tiró con tanta fuerza que el brazo me dolió durante días. Tomm se vio obligado a soltarme cuando el mismo hombre le amenazó con dispararle en el codo, dejándole sin un miembro. Él se negó y le dijo que disparase. Yo no era tan egoísta como para querer esperar tal acción de él. Me iban a llevar de todas maneras… Le miré y él comprendió lo que yo le decía. Me soltó y vi como sus ojos se empañaban. _

_Yo fui conducida a una mohosa habitación mientras James asesinaba a mi padre de la misma forma que había matado a Rick, por lo que he podido averiguar. La tripulación se rebeló y en la cubierta se libró una intensa batalla. Yo me encontraba con el hombre que me había guiado. "No te preocupes preciosa, yo puedo consolarte de forma que olvides todos tus males…". Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Con cara de asco contesté, "¿Soy yo la que necesita consuelo o vos, perdido en un barco donde la única mujer que hay es la vela del palo mayor? Entiendo su necesidad pero conozco un sitio donde podría…" No pude decir nada más. Recibí un duro golpe que me hizo perder el sentido de mí misma por unos instantes. Cuando regresé, me estaba violando con fiereza. Notaba como me dolía que estuviese dentro de mí, cosa que jamás me había ocurrido con Tomm. Lo único que pude escuchar antes de volver a recaer fueron las palabras "¡Retirada, retirada!" emitidas por la gente del barco de la Santa Bárbara, donde yo navegaría hasta Port Royal. Excepto Rick y mi padre, todos pudieron escapar._

_La travesía fue bastante tranquila. Jeremy no me volvió a poner una mano encima. Conseguí hacerme con un puñal bastante afilado y amenacé con castrarle si lo hacía. Al principio, se rió, pero cuando lancé el arma contra una diana, acertando en el blanco, no se arriesgó. Yo no salía de mi habitación nada más que para comer y asomarme al mar por la noche, cuando nadie me veía. No tengo nada que destacar de esta trágica travesía, tan solo mi desolación y mis pocas ganas de vivir._

_Cuando arribé a Port Royal, me condujeron hacia la casa del gobernador. No quería ir y, en el barco, bailaba mi puñal al aire para que no me metieran en aquel pijo coche de caballos. Otra vez a la fuerza hicieron conmigo lo que quisieron. Me metieron en el coche e hicieron callar mis gritos con una bofetada bien dada. Cuando llegamos al palacete de ese señor, dos mujeres me esperaban a la puerta. Gerema, la criada, y Elisabeth, mi querida prima. La costumbre me ha vencido y he acabado llamándola con ese calificativo familiar. Yo, sin embargo, sé que mi única familia son los "detestables piratas" (como dice mi tío) y el mar. Mi cariño hacia ella aumentó cuando desapareció de este pueblo y yo pude escurrirme a los archivos para averiguar todo lo que aquí escribo… Y más aún cuando regresó con una idea totalmente distinta de los piratas tras vivir una emocionante aventura en La Perla junto a Jack Sparrow y Will Turner, su hombre amado. Me contó todo con sumo detalle, sin olvidarse de nada. Y yo recobré cierta esperanza de volver a mi verdadero hogar. …_

* * *

Un ruido sordo llenó la estancia. El gobernador se encontraba con su hija en una imponente biblioteca, llena de libros de todos los tiempos. La luz del sol alumbraba la estancia con cariño. Entraba a través de la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Una ventana pulida con fina madera de pino, todavía con olor vegetal. Las estanterías de libros estaban fabricadas de la misma madera y con el mismo material. Rozaban el suelo y el techo. Una escalera permitía subir a los estantes más altos. En el suelo se dibujaba una circunferencia con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro, adornos realizados con oro de las minas Trenkare. Había también un escritorio donde se encontraban sentados padre e hija, uno enfrente del otro. Un pequeño trozo de pergamino había sido estrellado contra la mesa, acompañado de la mano del gobernador. Elisabeth cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión que su padre tendría.

-No deberías haber contado tal historia a tu prima…

-Bien sabéis que no es mi prima padre.

-Llegó aquí y la educamos. La alejamos de esos detestables piratas. La alejamos del peligro. ¡Y así nos lo agradece!

-La alejasteis de su vida. De la vida que tenía. Le arrebatasteis a su padre, le arrebatasteis su libertad.

-Hablas como uno de ellos, Elisabeth.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-La única verdad es que, con esto, tu compromiso peligra. No dejas de darme disgustos. Unos piratas te raptaron y los proteges¡a ellos!

-Son también piratas los que me ayudaron a escapar.

-¡Son piratas, Elisabeth!-gritó exasperado su padre, acercándose a la ventana-¡Piratas al fin y al cabo¡Saqueadores, ladrones, mentirosos, asesinos…!

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi compromiso con Will en esto?-interrumpió la chica.

-Disgustos…-dijo suspirando su padre-te permitiste engañarnos, haciéndonos creer que te casarías con el comodoro Norrington. Todo con el único propósito de rescatar a ese herrero…

-¡Tiene nombre, padre!

-¡Te pido por favor que no me interrumpas!

Elisabeth hizo intención de rebatir a su padre, pero se resignó y permaneció callada. Su padre continuó.

-Cuando teníamos al criminal de Sparrow en la horca, colaboraste en su huída…Disgustos. Me planteo si el matrimonio con el señor Turner te haría algún bien. Voy a cancelar toda la celebración, hasta que demuestres cierta madurez en el asunto.

-¿Os parece maduro prohibirme casarme con el hombre al que amo?

-No tengo nada más que decir.

Elisabeth se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido sentada y salió de la estancia murmurando una serie de palabras que solo ella fue capaz de oír.

* * *

(En un sitio muy lejano, bastante más tarde…)

Jack había decidido, por fin, bajar al comedor para poder llevarse un bocado a la boca. Había barajado la posibilidad de mandar a que le llevasen la comida a su camarote con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que eso sería una infantil tontería por su parte y bajó con decisión al comedor, donde le esperaba el resto de la tripulación. Cuando entró a la estancia, la furia se había esfumado y volvía a portar su habitual ironía, lo que desconcertó a Myre. Esperaba que estuviese todavía enfadado por lo que ella había conseguido: dejarle con las ganas. El único que notó su desconcierto fue Jack Sparrow. Se sintió conforme con lo que había conseguido. Ella no había ganado del todo la guerra. El capitán se sentó con cara una cara de felicidad que se transformó en preocupación.

-¿Qué le ocurre capitán?-preguntó Guibs con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde está el ron?- fue la respuesta del capitán.

-En las bodegas, tal como usted mandó, señor-informó Guibs.

-¡Y qué hace en las bodegas, que corra por la mesa!

Todos vitorearon su decisión. Todos, excepto Myre. Ella seguía perpleja. Sus miradas se cruzaron y una llamarada de fuego se prendió en los dos cuerpos. No obstante, ninguno hizo ningún gesto que lo delatase. Cuando Myre miró a la mesa, Ana María se encontraba llenando la copa de la chica.

-Para que te pongas fuerte, te veo muy ausente hoy-dijo mientras probaba la bebida- ¡Está exquisito!

Myre respondió con una carcajada y brindó con Ana María, la que rió también. Muchos de los que estaban allí se pusieron enseguida a cantar y a bailar, aunque el efecto del alcohol todavía no había llegado a sus venas. Jack simplemente bebía y observaba. Myre charlaba animadamente con Ana. Pronto todo se convirtió en una fiesta. Kevin, uno de los marineros más apuestos del barco sacó a Ana a bailar, la que aceptó con gusto. Myre sonreía mientras los observaba. Bebió un poco más de ron. Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, estaba besándose con el chico con el que bailaba. Sabía que Ana estaba enamorada de él. Algunos soltaron aullidos de lobo ante aquella escena y siguieron bailando. Jack se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Myre se comenzó a sentir mal y desapareció de aquel lugar, refugiándose en la cubierta. Notaba el aire que le acariciaba la cara. Notaba el olor a mar… Le gustaba aquello. Sin embargo, una sensación de nostalgia la invadió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a navegar por su cara. Intentaba parar, pero no podía. Muchas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Su madre gritando que no se la llevasen, Rick muerto, Tomm, su padre sonriéndole….Se quedó sentada en la madera húmeda, regada por su desconsolado llanto.

En la fiesta, todos se divertían. Jack se encontraba medio despierto y medio dormido. Pensando en besos. Besos y besos. Quería otro beso de Myre. Otro y otro más. Jugar con su pelo y su camisa, como hacía el viento. Se rió solo, solamente influido por el alcohol del ron y sus pensamientos. Alguien arrebató la botella que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Ehhhh, eshoo eshh mio, caballertro!-alcanzó a decir antes de volverse a dormir.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas. La fiesta parecía no acabar. Nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de Myre. Solamente necesitaban el ron, la música y el baile. Las risas se forjaban solas en sus bocas. Jack despertó y dio cuenta de donde estaba. Miró a sus marineros y sin querer, comenzó a buscar a Myre con la mirada. No la encontró. Se levantó bruscamente y casi se cae. Aún no se habían esfumado todos los efectos de la bebida. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Hizo intención de preguntar a alguien si sabían dónde estaba Myre, pero al ver como reían sin parar, su juicio decidió que sería imposible sacar nada en claro. Así pues, comenzó a buscarla por el barco. Lo recorrió dando tumbos. La buscó en todos los camarotes, incluido el del capitán. Ni rastro de ella. Finalmente, decidió subir a cubierta, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí y, de paso, tomar un poco el aire. Así fue. La encontró sentada en la proa. Agazapada en un rincón. Las lágrimas seguían desbordándose de sus ojos y mantenía sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho con ayuda de las manos. De vez en cuando emitía pequeños temblores. En un principio Jack no supo como reaccionar. El ron no lo dejaba pensar aún con claridad. Una idea comenzó a labrarse en su mente y decidió que algo espantoso debía haberle ocurrido. Tendría que ganarse su confianza para que se lo contase. Pero ahora lo primero era ayudarla a salir de ese trance. Se sentó enfrente de ella y esperó, mirándola a los ojos, nada ocurrió. Pensó en darle una bofetada pero prefirió dejar esa idea como última opción. Con delicadeza, la deshizo de su abrazo consigo misma. Colocó sus piernas encima de las suyas y tomó sus manos, sintiendo otra vez su suavidad. Le secó las lágrimas y se fijó en la hinchazón de sus ojos y sus labios morados. Tocó sus brazos. Estaba helada. La atrajo para sí con la única intención de hacerla entrar en calor. Ella notó un ligero tacto y volvió en sí. Miró a Jack y éste pensó que comenzaría a gritarle y se marcharía altiva. Por el contrario, se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. Él, sorprendido, comenzó a tocarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Ya pasó, pequeña… Ya pasó- dijo susurrando con cariño.

Ya no brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella siguió en silencio, silencio que se unió al silencio de la noche estrellada. No había ni una nube en el cielo. Una fresca brisa seguía soplando y agitaba las velas en la oscuridad.

-No me dejes…-alcanzó a decir Myre antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Él seguía acariciando su pelo y prestándole el calor de su piel. Pasaron unos minutos así antes de que Jack decidiera llevarla a la cama. Bajo con ella en brazos hacia el camarote. En el comedor seguía la fiesta. Jack alcanzó a oír una botella que se rompía en pedazos, las risas de los marineros y los ronquidos de otros. Llegó al camarote de Myre, la depositó en la cama y la cubrió con una sábana. Se quedó un rato observando lo bella que era, la cara de ángel que tenía mientras dormía. Los labios habían recuperado su color habitual aunque sus ojos se encontraban todavía bastante hinchados. No pudo evitar rozar ligeramente sus labios con los suyos en un beso. Abrió la puerta del camarote y antes de salir pronunció:

-No lo haré…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... TO BE CONTINUE..._


	7. Problemas de enamorados

**Capítulo7: Problemas de enamorados**

Un alegre tintineo de campana llegó a sus oídos. Alguien había entrado por la puerta. Él estaba agotado, llevaba más de cinco horas trabajando sin parar. No obstante, debía atender a su cliente. Abandonó el martillo y la espada que estaba siendo forjada sobre la mesa de trabajo y fue en busca del comprador. Él era un herrero.El más prestigioso de toda la localidad. Atravesó todo su local, echando un orgulloso vistazo al trabajo que tanto le había costado. Armas blancas de toda clase inundaban el recinto; desde el más pequeño puñal, hasta la espada más afilada. Por fin, avistó a su cliente, que observaba con curiosidad el taller. Llevaba un traje azul marino con una estola dorada, a juego con sus gemelos. Levaba el pelo corto y muy repeinado. Sus ojos eran azules como el océano y una cicatriz surcaba su cara, desde la oreja derechahasta labarbilla. Le daba un aspecto un tanto grotesco.

-Buenos días¿desea que le ayude en algo?- ofreció su ayuda Will Turner.

-Sí, chico- contestó el extraño.

-No se preocupe, aquí encontrará lo que busca y si no es así, siempre puede hacer un encargo. Si gusta, puedo enseñarle lo que tengo en el taller en estos momentos y después valorar y decidir...

-No necesito esa clase de ayuda, chico. ¿De verdad crees que un hombre como yo iba a venir a este putrefacto taller? La razón de mi visita es confidencial y si no fuese porque se pasa el día trabajando, jamás hubiese visto mis zapatos de piel de serpiente encima de este suelo.

Will se quedó estupefacto. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a aquel hombre maleducado. Una respuesta se formó en sus labios.

-La única razón por la que recibo hombres de su talante en este local, es por trabajo. Por lo que veo, usted no me va a dar ningún beneficio, así que sus zapatos de piel de serpiente deberían salir por donde entraron.

-Cuida esa lengua chico, no le conviene hablar así.

-¿Ahora soy yo el que necesita clases de educación? Primero aprenda a comportarse y luego salga de aquí, si no es mucha molestia.

-Ja, ja, ja. No va a decir lo mismo cuando sepa de qué le quiero hablar-hizo una pausa y al ver la inevitable cara de sorpresa de Will continuó- De gracias a que son órdenes del alto mando porque si no fuese así ya le hubiese estrujado contra el suelo. No podría ni moverse. Pero no vamos a entrar en detalles ¿verdad? Tendría que ver su cara, chico, denota rebeldía y mala formación... Al grano, la razón de mi visita es...

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba sobre su cama, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Se revolvió entre las sábanas e intentó hacer un esfuerzo por pensar. Ana María respiraba con fuerza a su lado, estaba profundamente dormida. Recordó la fiesta y recordó su sensación de malestar, nada más. Pensó que se habría desmayado y alguien la había conducido hasta allí. Hacía mucho que no bebía un traguito de ron. "Me habrá pasado factura", pensó. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, esperando marearse por la resaca. Sin embargo, no fue así. "Por lo menos ya estoy bien" fue su pensamiento positivo. Todavía estaba vestida, eso era también una buena señal. Suspiró aliviada. Se colocó el pelo alborotado en su sitio y salió decidida al pasillo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. No había nada ni nadie por allí. Se dirigió al comedor y encontró los restos de una larga juerga. Era su trabajo recoger así que, de muy mala gana, comenzó la faena. Miró el reloj. Eran las diez y media de la mañana. Recogió vasos, platos y cubiertos que iba limpiando con sumo cuidado. Barrió el suelo y fregó la mesa y el suelo, dejando todo reluciente. Quedó satisfecha. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Había avanzado cincuenta minutos desde que comenzase. Se comió una manzana jugosa y subió a la cubierta, como de costumbre. 

No había nadie. Nadie, excepto Jack como pudo comprobar cuando su vista pudo ver el timón. Jack oyó unas pisadas y se volvió. La miró de arriba abajo y siguió con su trabajo, mirando de nuevo al frente. Ella avanzó como si los pies le pesasen y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Buenos días por la mañana- oyó decir a su capitán.

-Buenos días- respondió cansada.

Myre sintió como el sol calentaba su piel dorada y le gustó esa sensación. La brisa no jugaba con ella, se había apagado. Miró a las velas preocupada, no ondeaban en absoluto.

-Llevan así desde que te llevé a la cama.

-¿Me llevó a la cama usted?

-Vamos, Myre, no te hagas la tonta. Te encontré aquí por la noche, perdida. Parece que con mi ayuda te encontraste a tí misma de nuevo, sobre todo cuando me pediste...

El espanto inundaba la cara de Myre, "¿Qué he hecho¡No recuerdo nada!". Se levantó corriendo a donde estaba Jack, le agarró por la camisa y comenzó a zarandearle.

-¿Qué te pedí¡Vamos, dímelo¿Qué hiciste para que me encontrase?

Jack se dio cuenta en ese momento de que la chica no recordaba nada en absoluto, ni de su trance, ni del abrazo que habían mantenido durante unos largos minutos. Tampoco recordaba las palabras que ella misma le había dicho: "No me dejes..." Todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Esa dulce voz que había sido emitida desde esos labios que tanto deseaba. Pensó divertirse a su costa durante un momento.

-Chica¿qué crees que hace un hombre para que una mujer encuentre su lugar en el mundo?

No debería haber dicho aquellas palabras. Myre dejó de zarandearle para dibujar asombro en su mirada. Jack le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué te ocurre, querida¿No quedaste satisfecha? Podemos volver a repetirlo, si quieres, porque por lo que decías anoche...

Jack no pudo continuar porque recibió una bofetada que le dejó tumbado en el suelo. La fuerza de la muchacha se reflejó en la cara de Jack. Notaba como la sangre le hervía donde le habían golpeado. Myre se agachó donde él estaba y con cariño retiro su mano para poner la suya. Le acarició por un instante, pese al nuevo asombro del capitán. Jack pensó que se había arrepentido e intentaba disculparse. No debería haberse fiado porque, con más fuerza, recibió otro golpe en el mismo sitio.

-Pero¿qué demonios haces¿no te bastaba con una?- replicó.

-Eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida. Sabes perfectamente que yo no hubiese hecho nada contigo si no hubiese existido ningún resto de alcohol por mis venas. Lo único que has hecho ha sido aprovecharte de una borracha...-hizo una pausa- Espero que disfrutases y da gracias al alcohol, porque si no hubiese sido por eso, jamás me hubieses rozado tanto. Eres un pirata, claro, un pirata mayor que sueña con jovencitas que nunca conseguirá.

Myre no fue consciente del daño que estas palabras causaron sobre Jack. Verdaderamente, no pensaba nada de lo que había pronunciado. Sin embargo, estaba terriblemente enfadada. Había llegado a pensar que podría llegar a confiar en él, que llegaría un día en el que querría pasar una noche loca con ella porque de verdad la quería. Ahora pensaba que ese pensamiento había sido un error por su parte y que jamás ese hombre llegaría a amarla. Myre dio la espalda a Jack, todavía tirado en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el interior del barco, sin saber exactamente a donde iría.

Jack, por su parte, se levantó del suelo de madera con cuidado, apoyándose en el timón. Mientras con una mano lo manejaba, con la otra se masajeaba la parte afectada. Pero no era lo que más le dolía. Una extraña presión comenzaba a inundar su vientre. ¿Remordimientos? No, no era la primera vez que mentía y, qué demonios¡era un pirata! Sin embargo, la dulce frase "No me dejes" comenzaba a verse sustituida por "Espero que disfrutases y da gracias al alcohol, porque si no hubiese sido por eso, jamás me hubieses rozado tanto. Eres un pirata, claro, un pirata mayor que sueña con jovencitas que nunca conseguirá". No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Ganarse la confianza de la chica iba a ser, a partir de ahora, muy difícil.

* * *

-...Elisabeth- acabó la frase aquel grotesco hombre. 

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó ansiosamente Will mientras se aproximaba al extraño, que guardó las distancias.

-No, todavía...

-¿Qué piensa hacerle hijo de &$¬?

-La educación brilla por su ausencia... En fin, es normal tratándose de un temerario como usted. No obstante, yo no pienso hacerle nada a su amada. Es su padre el que piensa que usted no le hace ningún bien. Me veo obligado, por tanto, a llevármelo.

Un grupo, compuesto por diez soldados, entraron en el recinto y rodearon a Will.

-¿A dónde me van a llevar¡No me podrán hacer nada, ni separarme de Elisabeth!

-Eso ya lo veremos, chico. Ahora, no opongas resistencia y, por lo menos, podremos salir de aquí todos con vida.

Will no estaba en buena posición para comenzar a pelear. Estaba desarmado y la espada más cercana se encontraba a unos tres metros, mientras que los soldados lo rodeaban a escasos centímetros de él. Resignándose, no tuvo más remedio que ver como le ataban las manos y sentir como le tapaban los ojos y lo amordazaban con fuerza.

-Dígale al señor gobernador que la primera parte de la operación se ha realizado satisfactoriamente y que acepto con gusto su invitación a cenar- dijo el hombre vestido de azul, dirigiéndose a un soldado.

-A sus órdenes- respondió retirándose...

* * *

-¡Tierra a la vista!- anunció alegremente Ana. 

-¡Tortuga, señoras y señores, nos espera!- coreó Guibs.

El barco se llenó entonces del ambiente de siempre. El ambiente de alegría con que se desembarcaba en Tortuga. Ron y sexo les esperaba en tierra. Myre que había desaparecido durante el medio día, apareció otra vez en cubierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó a Guibs

-Tortuga, muchacha, es Tortuga... La tierra preferida por los piratas. Creo que te gustará- respondió y se marchó a ayudar a Kevin con las velas.

Myre miró más allá de la proa. A unos pocos kilómetros se divisaba una isla. No parecía gran cosa, pero estaba aún muy lejos para apreciar su belleza y su gente. Jack no paraba de dar órdenes. Myre lo observaba y, a la vez, soñaba con ser ella la que un día llevase su propio barco. Jack pasó cerca de donde ella se encontraba y notó como él le rozaba ligeramente la cintura.´No lo había visto, por lo que no podía asegurar nada. Quizá lo había imaginado. Pronto descartó esa idea al recordar el episodio de esa mañana.

-¡Echad el ancla!-ordenó Jack.

Myre se estremeció. Estaba en Tortuga donde había vivido de pequeña, su hogar... No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué haría ahora? Desembarcar era lo primero. Mientras pensaba ensimismada, volvió a notar el roce en la cintura y pudo ver a Jack. Se encontraba sonriéndola, como siempre sonreía. Ella hizo lo mismo y apartó la mano de su cuerpo. Fue el momento en el que Jack echó una carcajada. La cara de Myre no tenía expresión de tantas emociones que deseaba mostrar. Odio, sopresa, asombro¿amor?...Jack se acercó a su oído.

-No pienso olvidarte, querida. Tú misma me lo dijiste...-susurró.

Jack se marchó tal como había venido, con sus extravagantes andares. Myre se quedó donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y pudo observar como absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado... "¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó? Empiezo a dudar de que fuese verdad lo que me dijo. Si hubiese conseguido lo que quería... no seguiría haciéndome carantoñas, mucho menos ahora que estamos en Tortuga". Resignándose, decidió que tendría que volver a preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

La tripulación desembarcó entre risas del barco. Algunos saludaban con largos y profundos besos a sus mujeres en el muelle. Jack y Myre volvieron a quedarse solos en la cubierta mientras observaban a los demás. Volvió a ser él el que rompió el amargo silencio, mientras colocaba unas cuerdas bastante gruesas en su lugar:

-¿No tienes a dónde ir, pequeña?- preguntó sincero.

-A todos lados y a ningún sitio- respondió ella con ironía.

Él se limitó a dejar su trabajo por unos segundos, a mirarla y a sonreírle con picardía, como hacía siempre. Era esa sonrisa la que enamoraba a Myre y hacía que despegase los pies de la tierra.

-Cuando acabe, te llevaré a algún sitio bonito- dijo y continuó trabajando.

Myre no tenía nada importante que hacer, salvo hablar con su capitán sobre su verdadera conducta borracha. El único plan que tenía lo incluía a él, así que esperó a que terminase. Cuando esto ocurrió, él se acerco a ella como siempre hacía, sin ser visto. Myre solo alcanzó a ver una mano que tomaba la suya y la agarraba con delicadeza. De repente, se volvía a encontrar en los brazos de su capitán, aunque ella le daba la espalda. Le acarició la cintura como había echo aquella tarde un par de veces.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Jack.

-A sus órdenes, capitán- respondió enfadada.

Jack deshizo su abrazo pero no soltó su mano.

-¿Me la devuelve, capitán?

-Llámame Jack, Myre- respondió él ignorando el resto de la pregunta

-¿Me devuelve mi mano, capitán?

-Jack, querida.

-A mí me gusta más capitán...- dijo ella con picardía.

-¿Tengo que ordenártelo?-respondió él de la misma forma.

-¿Vas a devolverme mi mano, Jack?

Jack no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Aquella muchacha le estaba volviendo loco la cabeza. SIn embargo, notaba que ella lo miraba con recelo. Debía contarle la verdadera historia de la noche anterior, por lo menos para tranquilizarla. Sabía que quizá no volvería a hablarle en su vida o que quizá, el efecto fuese el contrario.

-No pienso hacerlo, no hasta que hayamos hablado.

-En lo de hablar no discrepo, pero creo que puedo hablar sin que mi mano esté atada a otra...

Jack notó como ella le fulminaba con la mirada y prefirió soltarla.

-Por lo menos, déjame llevarte a un sitio distinto, pequeña...

Ella guardó silencio, lo que él interpretó como un "sí". Desembarcó de La Perla y comprobó que ella le seguía por detrás. Pronto se colocó a su lado y echaron aandar. Ella seguía el rumbo que él le indicaba. No sabía donde acabaría y sospechaba que el lugar conseguiría tranquilizarla y él se aprovecharía de ello. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber la verdad y por alguna extraña razón, sabía que se la diría.

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol se tornaba rojo y las nubes secoloreaban de colores naranjas y rosas. El olor a agua salada conseguía transportarla a otra época en la que en ese mismo lugar fue feliz. En su camino por el muelle, pudo comprobar que nada había cambiado mucho. Recordaba los barcos más grandes pero ella también había crecido. El pueblo pirata se situaba un poco más arriba, en la montaña. Unas largas escaleras conducían a un arco, que indicaban la verdadera entrada a a la población. Sin embargo, ellos no fueron a Tortuga. Siguieron caminando sobre el muelle de madera, contemplando a otros marineros que desembarcaban las mercancías de sus barcos. No mucho más tarde, la madera se convirtió en fina arena blanca. Jack se quitó su calzado y comenzó a pasear por la orilla, dejando que el agua mojase sus pies. Myre le imitó y pudo sentir el frescor del agua, se sintió bien. A su izquierda una pared de piedra comenzó a elevarse a gran altura. Estaba húmeda y tenía restos de sal y moho.

-¿Alcanza el mar mucha altura cuando sube la marea?-preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Demasiada. Has tenido suerte, es imposible pasar por aquí caminando con la marea alta. ¿Ves aquel saliente de allí?-dijo señalando una enorme piedra que sobresalía del acantilado a bastantes metros por encima de sus cabezas- Normalmente, el agua llega hasta esa altura, aunque los días que se enfada alcanza mucho más.

-¡Increíble¿Cómo piensas volver luego? Porque creo que no tienes intención de dar un paseo corto.

-Tienes toda la razón-sonrió- Ya encontraremos la forma. ¿Nunca viniste por aquí cuándo estuviste viviendo en Tortuga?

-Mi padre no me dejaba ir más allá del muelle...

-Y tú obedecías...

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Alguna vez intenté escalar la roca, pero nunca descubrí este camino...

-Entonces te conduzco a un sitio extraño...

-Puede ser...

Siguieron en silencio el resto del paseo. El agua comenzaba a llegarle por las rodillas y amenazaba con estrellarlos en la roca. Myre, a pesar de todo, confiaba en aquel hombre y continuó andando sin asustarse.

-Ya no queda mucho-dijo él.

En efecto, unos pocos metros más adelante, parecía que la roca daba un giro de noventa grados. Solo era un efecto visual porque cuando alcanzaron el lugar pudo comprobar como el acantilado acababa para dar paso a una enorme playa. Consiguió salir del agua y notó la arena, aún caliente. Unas palmeras enormes la bordeaban. Parecía una celda, una celda hermosa de la que no se podía escapar. Tan solo se oía el ruido del mar y de las gaviotas que por allí pasaban. El sol, a punto de ocultarse, daba un toque acogedor a la playa. Myre estaba extasiada, se tiró sobre la arena y permaneció echada.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Jack.

Ella se había olvidado de él entre tanta belleza. El efecto que estaba causando esa playa sobre ella era el que él quería. No obstante, cuando volvió a oír su voz recordó el motivo de su paseo y suspiró con amargura. Miró a los ojos a Jack.

-Es preciosa-respondió Myre.

-Haces juego con la playa, tú también eres preciosa...-dijo casi susurrando y girando la cabeza.

-Jack, mira, solo estoy aquí...

Él avanzó hasta ella y se sentó enfrente. Puso un dedo en su boca para hacer que callase. Myre no continuó porque ese dedo comenzó a jugar con sus labios, a acariciar sus mejillas y a enredarse en su pelo. Él la miraba aún con ternura y comenzó a hablar.

-Solamente estaba jugando contigo- le dijo a ella.

-¿La noche de la fiesta?

-No, la mañana que te dije todo eso.

Ella guardó silencio. En el fondo, se alegró por no haber hecho nada con él pero por otra parte, le enfadaba el hecho de que la hubiese tratado así. Jack continuó hablando:

- Es verdad que ocurrió algo, sí, pero no lo que te hice pensar. Solo jugué con las palabras, haciéndote creer que te había hecho el amor, aunque solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Jack le contó cómo la había encontrado en la cubierta, cómo la había abrazado, cómo había intentado devolverle su color... Le contó también las palabras que ella le había dedicado, el paseo hasta su cama, el beso que le dio antes de marcharse y la promesa que selló antes de salir de la habitación. Myre no daba crédito. Hacía mucho que no tenía esos ataques repentinos pero eran la prueba de que algo de verdad había en las palabras de Jack. Myre se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia el agua. Se introdujo hasta el muslo, notando el frescor que había notado antes lo que ayudaba a asentar las palabras de Jack en su cabeza. Él ya se había levantado y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, colocándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Myre.

-Soy pirata, miento e intento divertirme con ello. Me puedes dar otra bofetada si quieres.

-¿Después de las dos que te di, quieres otra?

-Pues por querer...

Ella se había colocado enfrente suya y le miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos castaños que tanto la llamaban, que tanto le gustaban. Había conseguido que Jack dejase de hablar y se dedicase a contemplarla.

-No me refería a eso...- comenzó a hablar Myre mientras tomaba la cara de Jack con su mano- ¿Por qué hiciste todo aquello esa noche?

Un silencio intenso se comenzó a consumir entre ellos aunque el mar y las gaviotas emitían una preciosa serenata, sin descanso.

-Porque... te quiero.

Myre quedó confusa ante las palabras de su capitán. Él aprovechó esa confusión para acercar su rostro hacia el de ella. Quedaron mirándose un largo rato, con unos labios que no se rozaban por milímetros y que intentaban romper esa barrera. Ella no hizo nada por separarse así que Jack la rodeó con sus brazos y consiguió rozar sus labios. Ella respondió al beso con dulzura y dirigió sus manos hacia el pelo y el cuello de él. Así estuvieron durante un intenso y largo período de tiempo que se escapó entre sus labios, sus manos juguetonas y el agua salada. Así estuvieron hasta que se recostaron juntos sobre la arena cuando ya la luna y las estrellas eran los únicos que daban luz en aquel hermoso lugar...

* * *

_Espero que verdaderamente hayan disfrutado. Ahora me marcho de viaje durante un par de semanas y no creo que pueda escribir pero actualizaré en cuanto regrese! Besos para tods y reviews xfavor! ;)_


End file.
